wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Truthlover
By Piggyxl! REVAMP!!!! T R U T H I E Truthlover is Bookworm's official bestie HE BELONGS TO MOI! DO NOT STEAL OR EDIT OR I WILL FIND YOU. Appearance Truthlover is a rather non-muscled individual, similar to his best bud, Bookworm, and he often stands with purpose, which actually looks pretty funny instead of intimidating. His mainscales are a deep purple, and his underscales and underwings are midnight-black and sprinkled with silver scales. His eyes are dark green, and one scale resembling a teardrop is under each eye. There's a look in these eyes, and it shows so many things at once. Love, friendship, happiness, sadness, loss, and so much more. You can tell that there are so many thoughts rushing through his head, simply by looking at him. He often stands tall, but when he's had a bad day, his posture is slumped, his head hanging, his snout firmly closed. Personality Truthlover is true to his name. He loves truth, and tries to lie as little as possible. He hates when people lie, and he can always tell when someone is lying, because he can read minds. He is very protective of his best friend, and because he is friends with Bookworm, he is a little bit nerdy, but it's not very noticeable unless he is in the library. Truthlover is a little awkward yet somewhat cute when he is near his NightWing crush, Starry Night, often stumbling over his words and blushing. Luckily, Starry Night, though very pretty, is also a little nerdy like him. He's also a little sad, though he tries to hide it, because of the fact that his parents never really accepted him for who he was, and what he was like. Sometimes he pauses in moments of longing, wishing that even for a short time, he could be with parents who loved him and didn't care that he wasn't a warrior. Abilities Strengths History Truthlover was hatched under a single full moon to two strict and powerful parents, both high-ranked among the NightWings in the rainforest. They hoped for a warrior. A warrior to continue their family's legacy. But Truthlover was anything but a warrior. This began very evident as he grew up.He seemed to refuse to hurt anything, or lie to save something. His parents grew disappointed in him. He never had the childhood of most dragonets his age. He never had loving moments where he and his parents just sat and enjoyed each other's company, his father never played catch with him, his mother never kissed him goodnight or sang him a lullaby. He had no siblings, so he spent a lot of time locked in his room reading and creating things for his own use. One day, as he was exploring the rainforest looking for something that he saw in one of his creating books, he stumbled on a small cave and decided to check it out. After admiring it, he saw the glint of dark green eyes, like his. He called, "Hello!" A small dragon jumped and climbed out towards him. He seemed less small as he got closer, and indeed he was almost as tall as Truthlover. After a short greeting, the two slipped into a conversation, which was rocky at first, but improved once they began to find their common interests. Truthlover learned the dragon's name, which was Bookworm, and that he lived in the cave. Alone. Relationships Bookworm Bookworm is Truthlover's absolute best friend, and he would do anything for him. They both share a huge obsession with books of all kinds, and Truthlover wouldn't part with Bookworm for anything. Well, except for maybe Starry Night. Starry Night Truthlover has so many feelings for this NightWing dragoness. He finds her beautiful, and he really cares about her. He hopes she returns his feelings for her. Really, really hopes so. He's tried to read her mind for it before, but felt ashamed and never did it again. Trivia *WIP *WIP *WIP *WIP Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Dragonets